In many instances, when several fluids usually not more than three, have to flow from a given static system into a rotating system in a separate and independent way, a conventional apparatus called rotary joint is used. This mechanism permits the passage of fluids at high speed rotation and normally a rotary joint transports the fluid at relative high pressure. The most common joint is for only one single fluid.
When the speed of rotation is not high, other devices called swivel joints are used.
All of them fail in transporting fluids in several independent and separated lines from a given static system to a rotating system.
In very special applications, some times it is necessary to transport solid powder in a carrier gas from a static system into a rotating one.
A conventional well made rotary joint will not be able to sustain such a condition with solid fines suspended in a high pressure gas, said solid fines transportation in a certain condition requires high pressure and pressure drop in a fluid line with gas fines phase is high.
This condition is detrimental for the seal mechanisms in a conventional rotary joint as the fine powder will stick within interfaces between sealing elements and rotating elements.
A more special and specific case of stringent requirements for transporting fluids from static to rotating system is when separated gases from several independent lines or/and also parallel solid suspended fines lines must go from the static system into a rotating system. Thus, the complete scheme of requirements of the rotating system for introducing the fluids and fines becomes more complex.
For instance, in the case of a furnace converter for making steel, when oxygen, other gases like propane and solid fines i.e. lime, must go simultaneously into a converter that is tilted several times during the process, very stringent conditions for separated transport of fluids and solids into the rotating converter system result.
For these cases within the context of the iron and steel making industry and particularly when transporting gases and solids into a converter for injections in the liquid bath i.e. the case of Q.div.BOP type process, rotary joints and combinations of special and commercial rotary joints have been developed for specific fluids transport and specific conditions.
In the case of the present invention a principle for a multi-fluid and solids transport is presented with improvement in simplicity of design and construction. Easy maintenance is inherent due to the assembly design and simplicity of parts.